lifeplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Goodbye - Dating Improvements (mod)
The New Goodbye is a dating improvement mod by sexybastardo. In this mod, the vanilla good bye scene are replaced by a radically different scene with many new options. It also replaces the "start relationship" and "start incest relationship" scenes with a reworked version. Polyamorous relationship management for up to 20 girlfriends are also supported in this mod. Finally, the mod includes various reworked and new dating/relationship scenes. Summary -Under construction- Changelogs Beta First release Complete rework of the "Say goodbye to your companion" scenes, it now involves a WHOLE LOT MORE options! (It's around 1300 lines of code) You can now flirt with your companion (and get reactions, also with relatives) Chat & watch a movie will now have influence on you and your companion, plus some random events You can have some drinks and try to make your companion drunk Using aphrodisiac & rape drugs on your companion You can start & end relationships (including incest relationships) More sex options and dialogs about sex At any point during the scene the spouse, dating or a family member can show up (which could be harmless or even dangerous, depending if you are just chatting, kissing or being naked, with a lot different outcomes!) You can analyze and also trying to manipulate your companion Random events can trigger! Everything what you do will have an influence on your companion depending on your stats It is now possible to have a goodbye scene with someone who lives with you (also your dating/wife) A lot additional events and dialogs if you have PimpYourGirl installed and your companion is a prostitute (only when sb_PimpYourGirl is enabled) Rework of the current HouseParty I improved the house party with a lot of different new actions and flirt/sex events You can either try to have a nice evening, sit with guests and seduce them by flirting and/or inviting them to dance with you or just be a party animal You can now spike the party punch with more alcohol, aphrodisiacs or drugs, the outcome depends on your guest and also on your stats (be aware this can be VERY FUNNY but also be very dangerous!) The flow of the party is important for every outcome, try to heat up the atmosphere with dancing and being the dj. If you aren't the host, try to snoop around the house ... you're going to have some surprises! If you have sex with another guest, depending on the atmosphere and stats you now can get caught! Be sure your Dating/Wife isn't walking around! :D If you aren't the host you can invite one of the guests to your apartment to have sex without risk Supports now incest and incest relationships in all old and new events and dialogs (if vin_Incest is enabled) A few additional events and dialogs if you have PimpYourGirl enabled and one of your guests is a prostitute Rework of the first three random dating scenes to support incest, aphrodisiacs and PimpYourGirl Rework of the "Propose relationship" action to support incest relationships and PimpYourGirl v1.0 The good bye scenes now contains 5000 lines of code! Including all other files, it's a HUGE addition to the game! Added countless fixes and improvements for the new goodbye scene: This mod contains now a lot of dating stuff & scenes, not only the goodbye scene. House party and nightlife scenes will be released in a separate mod called "Party And Nightlife". Goodbye Scene: A LOT of fixes since the beta version (pretty much every condition, check and action has changed and tested) Added manipulation options Added to possibility to encourage your companion to break up with his/her dating/wife Added more and better relationship options (start relationship, start & end open relationship, break up / divorce, etc.) Added possibility to give presents and/or flowers to the companion Added possibility to analyze your companion (intelligence needed) Added more fun to watching movies Added shower scenes (including spy options) Added the possibility to spike the drink of your companion with drugs Reworked all "got caught" scenes Added more content to the "got caught" scenes New content for the goodbye sex scenes (including some kinky stuff and other options) Flirting is now more rewarding and feedback is better Improved the scenes for companion being drunk and rape drugs Supports polygamy with up to 20 girlfriends now (marriage is not supported for open relationships by the game) A lot of fixes in dialogs and checks for dialogs Included a lot of dialogs and options for prostitute companions (only Pimp Your Girl 1.3) Added pimp options to the relationship menu (only Pimp Your Girl 1.3) Added submissive options to the relationship menu Added special bedrooms for prostitutes Added a lot of dating stuff: Reworked a lot of the corruption scenes from vin_base (more options, more fun) Reworked and improved the start relationship scene Reworked and improved the start incest relationship scene Reworked the scene to start an open relationship Added a lot of random events all over the place Added more possibilities for raise and lower masochist stats (for you and NPCs) Added new scenes for ex, including interactions and surprise visits into goodbye scene Added new scenes for dating friend, including message interactions and surprise visits into goodbye scene Reworked existing scenes for ex wife/dating Added open relationships for NPCs Neighbors scenes are using the new goodbye scene Scenes with the ex are using noew the new goodbye scene Other scenes from vin_base are using the new goodbye scene now Some incest scenes are now using the new goodbye scene Added support for Pimp Your Girl, Beauty Expansion, Better Pregnancy and two upcoming mods Prevent the "is that a new neighbor scene" from appearing so often Added a few cool more scenes with ex girlfriends/wives Added more family introduction scenes with family members of NPCs Added a first 3D Background (Public Restroom) from Vima. Thank you very much! New sex talks for kinky stuff Category:Mods